The present invention is generally related to devices for resurfacing the outer face of wood sided buildings. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the specific design of rotary blades for use in hand tools utilized for resurfacing of the exterior wood surface of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,957, incorporated herein by reference, teaches a rotary resurfacing tool which utilizes a circular blade to refinish the face and overlying butt portion of shingle or clapboard siding.